Dying With A Smile
by Dark-Star217
Summary: The world of Shinobi has it's fair share of boogymen. One just happens to smile more than the others.


"Please...don't..." Talking

'Just make it stop...' Thinking

~Start~

Naruto sighed dejectedly, it...hadn't really been his week.

Or month.

Point of fact, it had just been a shitty several years.

You see, Naruto was a little boy, age of eight. He had bright blond hair, and striking azure eyes. Slightly tanned skin, with the only imerfections being the six lines that marred his face, three on either cheek.

He lived in a large village, know as Konoha, and boy, was it BEAUTIFUL. Trees that swallowed the earth as far as the eye could see, clear blue skies throughout most the year. A mountian range to the back, that had faces carved into the cliffside.

Yes, the scenery was astonishing...

The people living there...well...

"And stay out you brat!" A middle aged man shouted, before turning and walking back into his store.

Naruto had gone in to procure some food, but...

The people of Konoha seemed to DISPISE young Naruto, something he really couldn't understand.

If they weren't yelling at him, or running him off, they were ignoring him.

It _HURT._

Naruto was a little orphan. No friends, no family. Just him, the kind doctor, and the apartment the kind old man in the weird hat gave him.

The only place he could really get something to eat was a little ramen shop in the market distract, but he tried to avoid going there. He didn't want to make business bad for the kind family that ran the shop.

So he tried to eat everywhere and anywhere else. Many times he had been forced to eat either from the garabage or animals he could catch in the river or woods nearby.

This had lead to a very slight frame, which was helping in his escape from the more brave indiviuals that...didn't want him around.

Naruto looked at the sky, still on his back from being thrown out, and tried desprately not to cry. He knew it wouldn't help.

He slowly picked himself up and trudged home. He may as well study.

See, Naruto was in an academy. A very special school. The material there is both unconventional and controversial.

He LOVED to study, and loved to learn, the only problem?

No one really wanted to teach him.

All that eagerness, all that thirst for knowledge, much like his hunger for food, was being ignored.

If he asked a question in class, he was ignored, if he knew an answer, they skipped over his raised hand. If he tried to help other students, he was sent out to the hall for being a disruption.

It wasn't fair!

Naruto clinched his eyes stopping in the middle of the street and tried to swallow the sob that was begging to break his lips.

Suddenly, Naruto was on the ground, his head swimming as it bounced off the cobblestone.

Someone had walked into him.

Naruto groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head and already moving to apologize.

It may not have actually been his fault, but it wouldn't be the first time someone placed the blame on him

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here boys. Looks like the little brat is attacking civilians." The tone was dark, and the two chuckles that followed were far from comforting.

Naruto looked up. In front of him stood three men. The one who, Naruto assumed anyway, had spoken was a large man. Black hair, black eyes, large gut and TOWERING over Naruto. Much like a bear looking at a fish fresh from the rivier.

The man to the 'Bear's' right was a lanky man. He wore his brown hair in a pony tail, with a sick grin on his face and hate burning in his brown eyes. Like his friend, he too towered over Naruto.

The last man was a portly fellow. Short, only about a foot taller than Naruto's own three foot nine stature. He had a wide gut and no hair, his face and skin had a slight layer of what looked like grease or oil covering it. He shared eye colors with his lanky compatriot, along with the hate in his eyes.

Hate wasn't the only thing the three men had incommon. They also shared a few tattoo's as well as a certain smell.

Alcohol.

The three men were blitzed. Seven out of three sheets to the wind.

Naruto understood his danger IMMEDIATELY. Thus reacted accordingly.

Namely, he bolted.

"Get back here you little bastard!" The burly man shouted as he and his two companions gave chase to the small blond. Hot on Naruto's heels.

No one noticed the blue haired man that had exited the store that Naruto had been thrown out of. Nor did they notice the dark look that crossed his face as he moved to pursue the little chase.

 **. Line Break .**

'Crap, crap, crap!' Naruto thought to himself in a panic. Nothing was working! The party of three were still hot on his trail, and no amount of alley ducking or side streets changed that.

He could barely spare a thought to breathe, much less really pay attention to where exactly he was running. He just knew he had to get away.

He knew what those tanked up on alcohol would do. It's what they ALWAYS did.

Hurt him. Badly.

Usually he was lucky. Usually, drunks weren't out this early in the day, nor able to keep pace with him.

But he was tired. He was hungry; and today he WAS NOT lucky.

This was only compounded by the next left turn he took.

He glanced back, Yup still on his ass.

He moved to take off once more, only to smack face first into a wall.

He felt the drop of fear in his gut more than the pain in his face.

Naruto orientated himself, and looked for an exit, any exit, but before he could move, a foot met his stomach.

His heart lept to his throat, even as his knees hit the earth.

Fuck.

"Well, that was certainly a chase you little shit." The burly man said, a slight huff to his breathing. His companions in much the same state. "Good thing we caught you though, hahah, now we can make you pay for the work out and for attacking me!" He spoke with a sneer.

"wait...please..." Naruto spoke in a whimper from his place in the dirt.

A heavy foot to the back of his head was his only reply, forcing his face to bounce off the unforgiving ground and causing his nose to pump blood into the soil.

Naruto gasped in pain, a hand moving to grasp his nose in a vain attempt to staunch the blood flow.

"Shut the fuck up punk." The lanky man spoke, a cold smirk on his face, satisfied in the blood he had drawn with his kick.

"Gah! Ple...please I didn't me-" The Portly man lashed out with a foot as well, catching Naruto in the side of the head, which in turn bounced off the wall to his left.

Naruto's world flashed black for a few moments. He felt the cool run of blood from his forehead, the skin having cracked against the cold stone.

Why were they doing this? What did he do?

Naruto tried to curl into a ball, an instinctive reaction to ease the abuse about to come to his head and core, arms wrapping around his head protectivly.

The blows kept coming, feet, hands, random objects within arms reach. Laughter, cruel and hollow, echoed in the alley way. The three men revelling in the pain they ladden the boy with.

Finally, mercifully, after a few scant minutes the men stopped.

"What do you think boys? He learn his lesson?" The burly man spoke up. Naruto dared not move, hoping, praying they would just GO.

"I don't know Kuma...He seems so unapologetic." Came a nasily voice, probably the lanky one.

"Aye, Aye, Shuni has a point boss. He hasn't even said sorry yet!" The deep voice of the last of the trio spoke, punctuated by dropping another foot on the blond's exposed arms.

"Well ya little shit. Got anything to say?" Kuma spoke, kneeling down to the boy's fetal form.

"...I'm sorry..." The words came out as a whisper, Naruto didn't know why he said it. He didn't do anything!

But he also knew they would just continue unless he appeased them.

"Eh? What was that brat? I can't hear you." The man spoke mockingly as he put a hand to his ear, his two friend's laughed at the bigger man's antics.

"I said I'm sorry!" Naruto spoke again, curling tighter into his ball.

'Just go, please just go!'

Kuma ripped Naruto into a seated position, held up by his hair, and completely ignoring the cry the boy let out.

"Come on brat! Speak up! What do you have to say for yourself!" Kuma shouted into Naruto's face, a harsh grin inches away from Naruto's own terrified visage.

"Awwww is the little demon brat gonna cry?" The cruel man pulled a knife from his pocket, a simple, small little knife. Innocuous in its entirety.

"Maybe I should just kill you and put you out of your misery?" Kuma sneered.

It may have been the hunger. It may have been the neglect. It may have been the sparse beatings, the constantly being ignored, or it may have been just lack of giving a fuck any longer. It could have been ANYTHING.

But in that sentence, something in Naruto broke.

A roar of rage left Naruto's lips, followed by his small fist slamming into Kuma's right eye.

Naruto may be a small eight year old, and Kuma may be a large adult male, but a sucker punch to the face, no matter the size difference, can stagger the best of them.

"Agh! You little fuck!" Kuma roared as he let the knife in his right hand speed forward, dead set on gutting the boy.

Naruto glared at the older man, looking his death in the eyes. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction anymore! He'd be defiant to the end damnit!

All the momentum in Kuma's arm was lost however when someone grabbed his wrist.

"What the fuc-" Kuma's words died on his lips as his head turned, planning on verbally remming which ever of his idiot lackies had stopped him.

Kuma's eyes widened in horror and morbid fascination.

Shuni was pinned to the wall, a large combat knife stacked into the stone through his throat. His face the mask of disbalief.

Ito, the portly man, lay on the ground, his head facing a hundred and eighty degrees from his front, neck clearly broken, shock in his dead eyes.

Kuma looked up at the man standing over him, gripping his wrist like a vice.

Tall, six foot even, blue hair, ice chips of blue for eyes. It was like looking at the avatar of death. Absolute.

Naruto gazed at the bluenette in shock.

Someone...saved him?

The boy let his eyes narrow.

'It's gotta be a trick...' Naruto thought to himself.

"Who the fuck-" Kuma went to demand, only for the bones in his wrist to be crushed to dust. The small knife fell to the dirt, a scream ripped from Kuma's lips, as he dropped Naruto's head to the ground for the fourth time that day.

Naruto felt his world going black, the abuse to his skull finally taking it's toll.

His last sight? A blue haired angel of death, savagly breaking the neck of the ring leader to his current situation.

The stranger sighed. He had hoped the kid wouldn't see all that. He looked over the bodies around him, dropping his head in shame.

He'd been in town all of three hours! No way he'd be able to cover this up before some police force found it.

As if on que, a black cloaked individual, with a white masked painted to look like a dog, dropped into the alley behind him, immediatly dropping into a fighting stance.

"Halt! Surrender now, or you will be treated as hostile!" the voice behind the mask was distorted, and the blue haired man took a moment to go over his options.

"My name is Nagisa Shiota. I followed these men after they chased the small blond over here. I claim these actions as a matter of self defense on the part of another." The now identified Nagisa spoke, hands up and stone still.

It was the truth after all, and defense of others USUALLY flew, in most places he had been in anyway.

The dog masked man eyed the blue haired assailant for a moment, before slowly sliding out of his stance, and taking in the brutality of the alley way.

Quick, vicious, and worst of all, uncommonly silent. Codename Dog had been moments behind Nagisa, yet he hadn't heard any disturbance until the other large man on the ground had screamed.

He hated it, but he had to follow regulations. Unless Naruto was in absolute mortal danger, he was not to interfere, no ANBU was.

He always cursed Dragon for that order.

"I am slowly going to retrieve my knife, I will then place it, and any other items on my person on the ground so you may detain me. Is that alright?" Nagisa spoke, slowly moving to the pinned Shuni. He didn't want this masked guy flying into attack mode.

Dog nodded his head, keeping a wary eye on the bluenette as he removed the knife, cleaned it, resheathed it, before dropping a belt with a few pouches on it from his person, then soundly kicking the belt and knife a few feet away from him.

Nagisa then turned around, and kneeled with his hands behind his head. Might as well go along with things for now.

"As this involves young Naruto, I am taking you and him directly to the Hokage tower. Since you are being cooperative, you will be taking to a room as we investigate the area. A final desicion will be handed down from Lord Third when the investigation finishes." Dog spoke, giving the man enough rope to hang himself with, should he act out. He moved behind the man and slowly began to place him in restraints.

This man may be agreeable...but something was just wrong about the vibe he gave off.

Like there was nothing Dog could do to stop him from killing both himself, and Naruto.

Nagisa nodded as he felt suppression cuffs latch around his wrists.

This would be a good chance to gather information anyway. No one gave information as freely as someone thinking they held all the cards.

 **. Line Break .**

Naruto felt the world bleed into exsistance around him, soft speaking slowly pulling him out of unconciousness.

He groaned loudly, his head hurt like hell.

Suddenly Naruto sat up right, his head screaming in protest. He looked around rapidly, trying to establish where he was.

"Naruto-chan! It's alright." A voice spoke next to him.

Haru-nee...his doctor. The only one that would see him when he was hurt.

Haruko Shizumi. Pediatrician. Twenty years of age and an accomplished warrior earlier in life. She stood a solid five foot seven inches, had shoulder length brown hair, and one green eye. She never talked about why she had one eye, and Naruto never asked.

Aside the family that owned the ramen stand, she was the one person he could turn to if he ever needed somthing.

He never used that perk though, he couldn't risk her getting hurt for helping him. Then she'd hate him too.

A noble, if misguided idea.

"Haru-nee..." Naruto felt tears well up in his eyes. The emotional toll of today reaching him. He never noticed three others leave the room as the young woman went about consoling the poor boy.

 **. Line Break .**

The Third Hokage was FURIOUS. He wanted answers, and he wanted them yesterday! His top operative followed to his left, and the Head of Internal Affairs for ANBU followed to his right.

Dog and Dragon.

He left poor Naruto in his office with the boy's personal doctor, the kid had seen some serious shit today.

"Dog, I want a full report after this. Dragon, I want YOUR resignation. That boy could have been KILLED!" Dog didn't say anything, just following along as ordered.

"Sir, you told us to only interfer if-" The wall on Hizuren's right shattered, as, without looking, he grabbed Dragon by the throat and slammed him into the stone and dry wall.

Dragon tried, really truly tried, to break the Third's grip, a gag escaping his lips.

It was like iron! This was the raw power of the Third Hokage.

Dog slunk back in fear, it had been a long time since he had seen Lord Third this angry. Not since they found the wood release user...

"Dragon." The venerable Sarutobi spoke in a deadly whisper. "I want you to pick your next words very carefully. I ordered you to have the boy watched and protected. Those were my orders, I can bring you a copy of the mission portfolio if you are so lost in your position of power. How, with all of the ANBU in my village, did it come down to a stranger, one that killed three civilians no less, saving him from certain death?" Hiruzen relaxed his grip just enough for the leader to speak.

"I'm...sorry...Sir..." he croaked out, before slumping to the floor. The Third looked at him in disgust, having released the man.

"Clear out your office, turn in your mask, and then turn in your headband. This is the greatest insult to my command I have ever recieved. You will no longer serve as a ninja in my village. Lets go see our guest Dog." Neither man turned back to look at Dragon, as he lay gasping and rubbing his throat on the floor.

 **. Line Break .**

It took a few minutes for the Third and Dog to reach the secure holding level of the Hokage tower, two ANBU, Humming Bird and Monkey, stood at attention on either side of the door.

"Humming Bird, as of this moment you are promoted to Head of Internal Affairs, go clean out Dragon's old office, Dog, you take up his post here. I'm going to talk to Naruto's 'savior'." The old man spoke resolutely.

It took a second for the other three people in the hall to react, but a loud "Yes Sir!" and a flurry of motion met his words before long.

Sarutobi made three seals and the door glowed for a moment, before a hiss and clank was heard.

As the door opened, Hiruzen stepped forward, before confusion, then outrage covered his face.

"Monkey! Where is the prisoner!" The two ANBU in the hall shared half a second to look at one another, before bolting into the dimmly light room and freezing just inside the door way.

It was so _cold._ Like death was gripping their hearts, a cold sweat began to appear on the two seasoned soldiers.

Even the Third was not exempt, as a dead chill crawled up his spine.

"I am here Lord Hokage." A voice to the left spoke up, as Nagisa stepped form the shadows. Being 'invisible' had it's perks.

All three men forced the urge to jump down, violently.

Sarutobi was known as the God of Shinobi, but god damnit this man touched something in his soul. He didn't look particularly strong. He actually seemed harmless all things considered, but something was just...wrong. It was like the one time he had faced his mentor's old rival to a spar.

Clear and absolute destruction given form. Nothing fancy. Nothing special. Just death.

The old Kage took off his hat, rubbing his forehead.

He just knew this was going to be a pain in the ass.

 **A.N. Yo guys! Just finished Assassination Classroom and inspiration struck me. as of now this is just a littke idea. It won't be a true crossover for those of you wondering, just a few characters. I'll be doing this kind of like the story Lessons Of Experience, it went unfinished but i liked the idea behind it, so itll be Nagisa training Naruto. Let me know what you think!**

 **Oh Nagisa will be like in the Anime, a ghost basically with some chakra skills. No fancy Jutsu or guns and what not. Just stone cold assassin in adult form. The only skill he won't have from the Anime is gun use.**


End file.
